Secret Loves
by Ray by Another Name
Summary: This is story about Hattori Heiji and Toyama or Kazuha Harley and Katie/Kazuha depends on the manga you read. Has other couples, but not much. Limes and Lemons. R&R.
1. Waiting at the Office

Disclaimer: I don't own Detective Conan, although I wish I did.

Chapter 1

* * *

Toyama Kazuha was sitting on a desk in the squad room where her father's office was. 'Where the hell is he, everyone is gone on that case, bet he went there to, if he did and he gets hurt _again_, he is so going to get it.' she was thinking as the elevator door opened and two men came in, one of them was supporting the other, who was actually a teenager. "Heiji, what happened?" Kazuha said concerned, then her attitude changed to anger, "You got hurt on the case didn't you?" Just then the elevator came back up an in it was 7 other men. 

"Come on 'zuha, it isn't that bad, it's only a sprain." Heiji said as she walked toward him, she didn't look to happy at the moment and he didn't want to make her mad. The man who had been helping him, Naromi Shinii, had seen Kazuha when she was angry and had left Heiji to deal with her on his on own.

"Kazuha, don't be so hard on the boy he was only helping, he solved the case pretty quick actually, the criminal ran off when Heiji revealed it was him, and Heiji caught him. He just sprained his ankle in the process." Kazuha's father, Chief Toyama Kaiko, said when he got out of the elevator with Heiji's father, Commisioner Hattori Heizo who was laughing at his son's worried expression, and the rest of the squad, who followed Naromi and left as quickly as possible to their desks.

"Fine, Heiji let me see your ankle." Kazuha said walking towards Heiji. 'It had better be just a sprain or he is a dead man. He knows I worry about him, yet he continues to put himself in situations that get him hurt.' Heiji sat down on the nearest desk, it was thankfully unoccupied since everyone had gone down to the other side if the squad room. Kazuha then examined the ankle, touching and proding it in various places to see if it caused a lot of pain. 'Good it's just a sprain.' After she let go of the ankle and stood back up she noticed that Heiji had a cut above his eye. "And how did you get this one," Kauha said as she began to exam the cut, "it's pretty deep, not enough to need stichs, but still kind of deep."

"Oh that, the criminal pulled a knife he missed where he was aiming, so ahhhh, why'd you hit me?" Heiji said till Kazuha hit him.

"That was for not telling me before that the criminal cut you, ahou!" Kazuha screamed at him. Then she got a first aid kit out of the desk drawer and began cleaning the cut as Heiji fumed. When she finished she said, "Unless you plan to go get hurt for chasing after more criminals, we need to get home."

"Hey, that's not funny 'zuha, but yeah I'm tired lets go home." Heiji replied before laying his head on her shoulder, looking like he was already asleep. She blushed crimson he did that. One of the officers who was watching saw Kaiko's face, and thinking Heiji wanted to live coughed loudly so that Heiji realized what he was doing. Heiji immediatly took his head off Kazuha's shoulder and stepped away from her. They both turned away from each other blushing. They then started walking towards the elevator. When they were inside they stood on opposite side of the elevator. The door closed and Heiji pushed the ground floor button, the elevator started going down. Kazuha looked over at Heiji, he looked tired to her.

"Heiji, are you sure your ok?" Kazuha said sounding worried. She had walked over and put a hand to his forehead to check his tempiture. 'He looks really pale, hold it, why is he blushing?' She withdrew her hand, or tried to, Heiji had grabbed her hand when she started to pull away. He turned them around so that he was pushing her up against the elevator wall. She was looking up at him as he lowered his head to kiss her. She closed her eyes and moved closer. When their lips had just brushed each other the doors dinged and opened, they jumped apart and looked at each other. They then swiftly walked out, they went towards his bike and got on. They went the entire rid to Kazuha's house without a word. When they got there Kazuha got off. "Heiji, could you...um...could you..." Kazuha started trying to ask him something.

"Could I what, Kazuha?" Heiji responded sounding very confused.

"Could you stay here until my dad gets home?" Kazuha said sounding embarssed and blushing hard.

"Sure, I'll stay!" Heiji said with a smirk. They headed inside and up to Kazuha's room. "Zuha, why'd ya want me to stay?"

"I'm just not use to being here by myself at night just yet." Kazuha said with an embarssed smile. They sat on the bed and talked for a bit, both trying not to think of their almost kiss. "Heiji.." Kazuha tried to ask about the kiss.

"What?"

"Um, about what happened in the uh elevater."

"Wh-what about it?" Heiji said trying to hide a blush. He sat laid out on the queen sized bed and looked away from her. When she noticed she decided the best way to get his attention. She put her legs on either side of him and sat in his lap. He looked strait at her, red as a tomato.

"Why'd you try and kiss me Heiji?" Kazuha said, blushing herself, trying not to notice the obvious erection he had. Albeit she was enjoying the feeling it was making between her legs.

"Because, I " he lay his head on her chest and his arms around her waist, "I love you Kazuha."

"I love you too Heiji." she wrapped her arms around his head cradling it against her chest. He moved his head back up so that her arms fell around his neck. Then he kissed her, the kiss was passionite and rough, yet still loving and soft. After getting over the shock of it, she began to kiss back, when his tongue licked her lips, she opened her mouth moaning into the kiss. He traced her lips and her gum-line and explored all the caverns of her mouth, memorizing every inch of it. As he did her tongue snuck it's way into his mouth and did the same. When they heard the door closed downstairs they broke apart. "I should probably get off you." Kazuha said still catching her breath.

"Yeah, I'm going to head home, we can talk tomorrow, I'll pick ya up around noon." Heiji said after she got off him, he got off the bed gave her a quick kiss on the lips and went out the door. When he left she laid down on her bed and under the covers snuggled into the bed, thinking of Heiji. She quickly fell asleep, she dreamed of him.

* * *

There it is the first chapter, next chapter do they decide to become a couple, do they decide to stay just friends,lets find out. Review, because I'm not posting the next chapter till I get 3 reviews. Critizem is welcome! Thanks for reading. 


	2. Cafes and Hills

Disclaimer: Do I really have to write the sad sentence again?

Couldn't wait for the last review so here's the next chapter, but I'm not going to falter on the next one.

Chapter Two

* * *

When Kazuha woke up it was 8, she had 4 hours before Heiji would pick her up, the first thing she decided to do was take a cold shower (Artay:Cold huh, wonder why?) then she decided to find the perfect outfit. She decided on a short green miniskirt, a white button-up short sleeve top, green hair tie, and a simple silver pendant that hung just over her breasts, she left the first few buttons undone on her top (Artay: He is going to have a nosebleed). Then she went downstairs, it was around 11 now, since she had done her make-up as well. When she went in to the living room she found her father reading the paper. "Hi, tou-san, anything interesting going on in the world?" Kazuha asked Kaiko. Of course instead of answering her he said, 

"Where are you going dressed like that?"

"I'm going to lunch with Heiji, what wrong with what I'm wearing?" Kazuha said trying to figure out what was wrong with her outfit.

"No way is my daughter wearing revealing clothes like that around a guy. Go change!" Kaiko argued. They argued for about an hour until the doorbell rang.

"To late, that's Heiji, see you later tou-san." Kazuha said as she slipped on her sneakers and grabbed her jacket before heading out the door. A few minutes later Kaiko heard the sound of Heiji's bike leaving the front of the house.

"He better not try anything with my daughter or he is a dead man." Kaiko said to no one before going to his study to review his cases.

At the Cafe

"Look, 'zuha, I love you." Heij said out of no where.

"Really Heiji!" Kazuha said sceptically, he nodded, "I love you too!" Heiji looked at Kazuha surprised and then it softened to a look of delight.

"Come on, lets go somewhere more private," Heiji said as he lead her to his bike. Kazuha got on the bike behind him and he took them to a small pond in a forest.

"Heiji this place is beautiful." Kazuha said when she saw that around the pond where rose bushes and pine trees. Heiji let her take it all in for a minute before he spoke.

"So, what do you think?"

"It's beautiful, how'd you know about this place?"

"My mom took me here a couple times. Hey 'zuha how are we going to tell our parents about us, because I'm pretty sure your dad would kill me if he found out." Heiji said, looking a little worried.

"Well, we don't have to tell them right away, we could just let them figure it out. You know keep it a secret." Kazuha suggested.

"Sounds good, they're detectives they should figure it out rather quick right?" Heiji said, the relief on his face very noticable.

"Yeah, if not let's agree on a time when we tell them, no matter what."

"Alright, how long?" Heiji asked as he sat down on the grass and pulled her down into his lap. She snuggle into him when he did that. She looked up and kissed him on the lips, just a quick peck. When she withdrew, he looked down at her and smiled.

"One year. Gives them plenty of time." Kazuha said, he was quickly lowering his head down to her's, she positioned herself the same as the night before. She raised her head so that their lips were millimeters away from each other. When he kissed her it was a loving and passion full kiss. He licked her lips begging for entrance. She quickly complied, their tongues fought for control, hers finally winning and exploring his mouth for the second time. As her hands made their way to his hair and weaved their way through, his hands wrapped around her waist and rubbed her sides, everyonce and awhile his hands would travel down to her theighs and rub them. When he did that she would moan. Her hands became rougher and pulled his head closer whenever his tongue snuck its way in making her fight it away so she could continue its exploration. She had a nagging feeling in her had that told her he enjoyed ti when she played with his hair. After a while they came up for air. "We should probrably go before Tou-san gets worried, he wasn't to happy about the idea in the first place."

"Probrably because your wearing those very...wonderful clothes which you look great in by the way." Heiji said as he looked her up and down, 'I really like it when she wears these clothes, it makes me just want to...stop..bad Heiji...I should be thinking thoughts like that when she's sitting on me!'

"Yup, your right, come let's go." Kazuha said getting up using his body for balance, also giving him a great view of what she was wearing under the miniskirt. (Artay: Tsk, Tsk, you should be looking there Heiji.)

"R-right, let's go getting up and leading her back to the bike. 'She probrably did that on purpose. She knows just what o do to get me hot too. It's going to be hard hiding this from Toyama-san if she keeps doing stuff like that.' They climbed on and headed back to Kazuha's house. When they got there they saw the light on in the study and Kaizo peeking out the window.

"Bye, Heiji see you later." Kazuha said, as she got off the bike, her hand 'acidently' skimming across his growing erection.

"B-bye 'zuha" Heiji said blushing, 'Yeah, difenetly doing it on purpose. Hope Toyama-san didn't see that.' When Kazuha had entered the house and closed the door, Heiji made his way back to his house. He found none other then his mother waiting their for him,

"Where have you been, your suppose to either tell me or leave a note when you leave!" Shizuka yelled at the boy as he walked into the house. Heiji saw his father laughing in the living room.

"I just went out with Kazuha, kaa-san. That's all." Heiji said, his mother looked a little less angry when he said it too.

"Did you now, well then, next time remember to leave a not." Shizuka said walking back into the kitchen.

"Heiji, where did you go with Kazuha-san?" Heizo said.

"Just out to lunch, tou-san why?' Heiji said looking at the man in wonderment, 'Did he figure it out that fast?'

"Just wondering." Heizo said, before heading for his study.

'Guess he didn't figure it out.' Heiji thought breathing a small sigh and walking up to his room. (Artay: Or did Heizo just fake clueless.)

* * *

Hope you liked it, thanks to those who reviewed, this time I want 7 reviews before the next chapter, so basicly only 4 people need to review because 3 people already reviewed the last chapter. Thanks for reading, please review, critizem welcome. This chapter actually took four pages, and it's really short, anyway in the next chapter, will someone discover their hidden relationship or will their parents stay in the dark. Sorry for typos. 

Artay


	3. Friends Come to Visit

Disclaimer: I own nothing but this story.

Artay: The disclaimer made me sad, I wish I owned Detective Conan, but I do own a copy of the first volume. That kind of cheers me up.

Chapter 3

* * *

Three months after Heiji and Kazuha went to on their first date. Osaka, Japan, with the Girls 

"So, guys, what do you think of my new house?" Kazuha said as she gave Mouri Ran, Nakamori Aoko, Sasuki Sonoko a tour of the house she had been leaving in for four months. They had moved there only a month before Heiji and her got together. Kazuha had just finished the tour and was serving them sandwiches.

"This place is great you even have a balcony in your room." Sonoko said, looking Kazuha up and down, "You know you look different somehow Kazuha."

"I do," Kazuha said looking confused.

"Yeah she's right you look more comfortable, like you have more self-confident." Aoko said, giving Kazuha a suspicious look, "You wouldn't be hiding something that might make you more confident would you?"

"N-no, of course not." Kazuha said not meeting any of their eyes.

"Your dating Heiji aren't you." Ran said not even bothering to look like it was a secret. She hadn't spoken the entire time and now she was being blunt.

"H-ho-how did you know?" Kazuha said trying to figure out if she had somehow hinted at it.

"Well, first of all you smiled and blushed and went off to la-la land when any of us brought Heiji in to the conversation. Kind of like you were thinking about something that had happened. Second, you have a hickey, and third, Heiji's shirt was on the floor. It looked like it had been worn lately." Ran said, acting like a detective before bursting out laughing, "Actually, I didn't know if any of that stuff meant you were dating, I just guessed." Aoko and Sonoko started giggling at that and Kazuha just looked embaressed.

"You guys won't tell anyone right?" Kazuha said uncertainly.

"No we won't tell anyone, right girls?" Aoko said, Ran and Sonoko started nodding as they had both just taken a bight out of their sandwiches.

"Thanks, my dad would be mad if he found out I was dating Heiji." Kazuha said looking extremly relieved.

"So tell us how did you get together?" Sonoko asked after swallowing.

* * *

With the Guys 

"Heiji, why do you look so tired, and your shoes look muddy too." Kuroba Kaito said as he looked at the boy with a SAX cap on that was barely awake.

"What was that Kaito," Kudo Shinichi said as he to walked over to Heiji, "Did you say he was tired and that his shoes were muddy?" Shinichi started smirking when Kaito nodded and pointed at Heiji shoes by the doorway.

"I'm starting to think he's not sleeping here, seeing as his bed doesn't look like it's been slept in for a while." Hakuba Saguru said while he examined the bed.

"Well with all that and the fact that he smells like a girl, I'd say he's sneeking off to a girl's place at night." Shinichi concluded.

"This is what I get for having detectives for friends." Heiji said looking a little embaressed.

"First of all, I'm a magician, second aren't you a detective?" Kaito said with a cocky grin.

"Your point." Heiji said while he got off the chair he was sitting on. All of them laughed at that one. "So you guys figured out my secret, now all you have to figure it out is who the girl is." Heiji continued with a smirk.

"Kazuha." the three other boys said at once, Heiji's smirk faultered at that.

"How'd you know?" Heiji asked.

"Easy it's the only girl it could be." Shinichi said.

"So how far have you gotten with her?" Kaito asked with a look of interest.

"We aren't sleeping together if that's what your asking. We've only been going out for three months." Heiji said looking at Kaito as if wondering what was going through his mind.

"Eh, three months is long enough if you truly love her." Kaito said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Exactly how far have you gone with Aoko, anyway." Saguru said looking surprised at what Kaito had said, along with the other two giving him the same look.

'Not allowed to say, Aoko would kill me." Kaito said before shrugging.The other boys all thought the same thing, 'Ran/Sonoko/Kazuha would do the same to me.'

"So why the secrecy with your guys relationship?" Saguru asked, all three boys knew the answer,

"Her dad."

"What how is that so obvious?" Saguru said when the three gave him that 'duh' look.

"Haven't you noticed how detectives seem to be very protective of their daughters?" Kaito asked. Saguru shook his head 'no'.

"That's because he is the only one among us who isn't dating a detective's daughter, Kaito." Heiji said before Kaito had a chance to open his mouth again.

"Ohh!" Kaito said. Everyone else just shook their head. "Hy shouldn't you tell Kazuha that we know?" Kaito questioned. Heiji just nodded and reached for the phone just as it rang.

"Moshi-moshi, Hattori Heiji, here. Oh hey Kazuha, I was just about to call you. Oh them too? Yeah they figured it out. See ya later then." Heiji's side of the conversation went, "Your girlfriends know, too, they figured it out, well Ran did. Bye the way your not allowed to tell anyone about Kazuha's and my relationship."

* * *

Back with the girls, just a few minutes ago. 

"Hey guys I should probrably call Heiji and tell him you guys know." Kazuha said as she reached for the phone. She dialed and waited for him to pick-up, "Moshi-moshi its me Kazuha, it seems my things gave away my secret. Ran figured it out and told the girls. Yeah so the boys figured it out as well. Alright, I better go, see you later."

"That was quick," the three other girls said all at the same time.

* * *

Now the next few chapters will contain limes and a little later a couple lemons. So no complaining that I didn't warn you. This chapter gave a couple clues for the 4th chapter so if you can figure out what it is about I'll post it my next chapter the minute I get the answer. Sorry for spelling errors. 

Artay


	4. Questions to Answer

Disclaimer: Not Again, I don't own it already, I never said I did, so leave me alone to cry.

Chapter 4

* * *

"Sooooo, Kazuha, how far have you and Heiji gone?" Sonoko asked from on the couch. Kazuha started blushing and looked at her feet. 

"Yeah, give us some of the details!" Aoko said making Kazuha blush more.

"Well, we...um..we haven't...you know...had sex yet." Kazuha replied quietly not even looking up from the floor.

"So then what have you guys done?" Ran asked, she had a smirk that told everyone that she had some experience.

"Ok, we..he..um..I'll just tell you what happened last night alright." Kazuha stated knowing she wasn't going anywhere unless she told them. When all three nodded she began, "Every night he comes over, last night was no different...

_Flashback_

_'knock knock' The sound came from the balcony door of Kazuha's room. Kazuha was laying on the bed reading a small pamphlet that she quickly put under her pillow. She got up and walked over to the balcony door, she opened it and immediatly greeted by a kiss from her three-month boyfriend Heiji. He smiled at her as she let him in before closing and locking the door to the balcony. He looked her up and down examining her in the white button-down shirt she had taken from his closet, the green lace panties he could just see under the shirt, and the green lace bra he saw through the shirt. He smirked when he saw her blush under his gaze, he blushed slightly when he saw she had the top four buttons undone. He walked over and put his arms around her waist, she put her hands around the back of his neck and began playing with the ends of his hair. He pushed her against the wall and whispered in her ear, "I love you Kazuha." She smiled, she loved it when he said it. Which is why he told her often. She mumbled an "I love you, too Heij." against his neck as she layed her head on his shoulder. He smirked, pulled her head up, and kissed her passionitly on the mouth. She opened her mouth to allow him enterence, his tongue won them small battle they had in their mouths and with only the expertise of known her mouth moved his tongue in a way that made her moan over and over. He moved from her mouth to her shoulder, he trailed his tongue down her neck as he unbuttoned the shirt quickly and it fell to the floor. She gasped when his mouth sucked on her shoulder and his teeth grited against her shoulder nipping her every few seconds and then licking the spot so it didn't hurt. His mouth traveled down her collar-bone to the place between her breast, he nuzzled against her, breathing in her scent. Her hands weaved through his hair, comforting him and lessing his headache. He moved his mouth to her breast and sucked through the lace bra, his tongue teased her nipple as his left hand neaded her other breast. His right arm and hand wrapped around her waist as to support her shaking knees. He switched his mouth to the other breast switching his hands as so his right neaded her breast and his left supported her. His tongue licked and twichted around her nipple hardening it so that it was rough against his teeth as the nipped at it before he sucked on it needingly. Her arms wraped around his head, her breath was labored and she was gasping out his name. As his mouth traveled down to her navel, he twitched his tongue inside her belly-button before continuing down to her theighs and sucking a bit on the inside of her theighs right next to her pussy, which made her grip his hair in anticipation before he came up and kissed her full on the mouth, bringing her body very close to his. She had been moaning and gasping the entire of his little 'journey' and was moaning into his mouth deepening the kiss. Her hand traveled to his jacket, she pushed it off, then pushed the shirt over his head and to the floor, only breaking the kiss for a second before it resumed. Her mouth traveled to his chest sucking and licking a few times as her right hand moved to his pants and unbuttoning them, and they then joined the pile of clothe at their feet. She kissed her way down to his member, she traced her lips around the head, before her hands started rubbing up and down the shaft, it was his turn to moan and breath her name as his voice caught. Her mouth trailed back up as her hands continued their play below. He was moaning when she kissed him fully on the lips, surprising him. He pulled away from the kiss and pinned both her hands above her head with his left hand. He looked her up and down, he noted the wet spots on her bra were his mouth had been and the wet spot slowly forming on her panties he smirked, kissed her, and his right and trailed to her panties and entered them. His left hand let go of her wrist, and wraped itself around her waist, Kazuha could seem to stop moaning, his right fingers caressed her clit and the her 'lips' he then positioned his fingers right outside the lips, he pulled away from the kissed and his eyes asked the unspoken question. She was gasping, her breath was labored, she answered his questioned with a nod and he kissed her. His pointer fingered entered her vaginal hole and was soon joined by his ring finger, he started thrusting them in and out, gaining moans from her as she got closer to his climax. While he did that his middle finger rubbed against her clit increasing her pleasure greatly, soon she was gasping for breath as he kissed her neck, he was licking her ear and whispering thing she couldn't understand. She began closing in around his fingers, he began thrusting harder with his fingers, she reached her climax and screamed his named as she reached the highest point. He withdrew his fingers and carried her over to the bed. He laid her down and looked her up and down, she was covered in sweat, her panties were dripping with ectasy, and her nipples were hard against her bra. He laid next to her wrapped his arm around her as she snuggled closer._

_"Heiji, how is the case going?" Kazuha asked her breathing not yet back to normal._

_"Strange, the kidnapper/murder leaves no clues or anything except a piece of paper with the amount, the place, and the time of the ransom. We have almost no clues, the people he kidnaps have no similarities, or any connection what so ever, they never see his face, some don't even know they were ever taken until they wake up in the hospital. It's so frustrating." Heiji said pulling Kazuha closer and placing his head on her chest. She wrapped her arms around his head, she rocked him soothingly._

_"You'll catch him, if anyone can solve it, it's you." Kazuha soothed._

_"Thanks," he looked at the clock on her night-stand,"3:56, I better go, my mom might figure out I'm gone if I don't get home." He relunctently pulled away from her and got out of the bed, he got dressed slowly, he walked back over to her and kissed her one last time before heading for the balcony._

_End Flashback_

"...then he left and I locked the door, pulled the curtain, and got some new clothes on before going back to bed." Kazuha said, her mind was obviously still on the events of last night.

"wooow." was the responce from all three girls.

"Kazuha you said you were reading a pamphlet before he got there, what was it?" Ran asked being the first to come out of their stupor.

"That...um..well..it was a pamphlet on birthcontrol actually, I was thinking I should probrably start taking it soon, especially with how me and Heiji are progressing." Kazuha said trying to stay confident.

"Yeah, that's true, anyway back to the important stuff like how did it feel?" Sonoko said, Aoko nodded her head and they both got a bit closer eager to hear more.

"Guys, we shouldn't ask stuff like that!" Ran yelled at the two.

"Easy for you to say Ran, you and Shinichi do stuff like that all the time but we have only just started dating Saguru and Kaito so we're not experienced." Sonoko said knowingly. Ran just blush and sat quietly.

"Go on already Kazuha tell us!" Aoko begged from her side.

"Alright, it was great, he can do so many things with that tongue of his, it makes me hot just thinking what he does to me with it. He can make me feel so much pleasure, just with his tongue, he makes me want to just..." Kazuha said before she trailed off to la-la land.

"Woah, she has got it bad." Aoko said trying to get Kazuha to wake-up by waving her hand in the girl's face.

* * *

Thanks, the next chapter, Office Teasing. These are the lines I'm diffently putting in the next few chapters: 

**1.**"You know having three best friends that are good at interigating people is not as fun as you would think."

**2.**"What is it with detectives that make them oblivious to everything but, dead bodies and a crime scenes?"

**3.**"What do you like better, the one with lace or sheer fabric."

**4.**"Why does it mater what you wear when I'm just going to take it off?"

So can you guess which one is said by who if you can get at least 2 right I'll post within the next day otherwise I'm going to be posting every Friday. Good Luck. Review please, they make me happy and post sooner! Sorry for typos.

Artay


	5. Office Teasing

Disclaimer:...You have figured it out haven't you? If not consider me laughing at you! HAHA

Chapter 6

* * *

The precinct on the top floor of the police station might as well of been empty, most of the officers that worked in the precinct were barely keeping their eyes open or were already asleep. Chief Kaiko was certainly awake as was Commisioner Heizo as they searched the place for a file they couldn't find. What they did find was kind of surprising, they found Hattori Heiji asleep on the small couch in his father's office, on the floor next to the couch they found their missing file. That certainly wasn't a surprise,they found him in that position a lot ever since he was a kid, what surprised them was the fact that he was moaning in his sleep, they had never heard him do that. "Heizo, what's with your son?" Kaiko asked after a moment or two.

"No idea." Heizo responded.

"Kazuha." Heiji moaned in his sleep. When the older men heard that they looked a little freaked. They decided to wake him up in a manner they thought appropiate, they poked him hard in the stomach. "What the hell!" Heiji said as he woke up, "Why did you you do that?" Heiji said sternly.

"No reason, just could think of another way to wake you up!" Heizo said happily.

"Yeah right, you old geezers!" Heiji yelled at them as he got off the couch. He picked the file up and began reading it again, that is before Kaiko stole it from him.

"I need to see this for a minute or two Heiji." Kaiko said as he walked away before Heiji could steal it back.

As Kazuha came out of the elevator and into the main room in the precinct that her father worked in. She was there under the cover of bringing a file her father needed and had left at home, the real reason she was there was presently finishing a report that an officer hadn't finished. She walked past him and smiled when he looked up at her, he smiled back. She continued walking towards her fathers office. When she entered as she always did, without knocking, she found both Heizo and Kaiko whispering something, which they immediatly stopped when they saw her.

"Tou-san, you left this at home, you said it was one you need today, so I brought it to you." Kazuha said handing Kaiko the file, giving both of them a suspicious look. Heiji came in a moment later and handed her father the report that he just finished.

"Thank you, Kazuha...ahh, the report." Kaiko said talking to the to teens in front of him.

"Kazuha what are you doing here?" Heiji asked, already kowing the answer.

"Tou-san forgot a file at home, so I came to deliver it." Kazuha said smiling at Heiji as she moved to stand facing him, 'I wonder, maybe I'll tease him a bit.' Kazuha thought evilly.

"Alright then," Heiji said, "do you need a ride home 'zuha, I was about to head out so.." Heiji said before trailing off when he saw Kaiko's angry face.

"Sure, thank you Heiji," Kazuha said as she gave him a hug and ubbed her breast against his chest, getting an immediat response. Heiji of course returned the hug, which made Kaiko a little 'furious'. When Heiji noticed that fact he release Kazuha and started walking towards the elevator with Kazuha right behind him. When they were safely inside the elevator,

"Your going to get me killed if you keep doing stuff like that to me," Heiji said, obviusly a little worried.

"Don't worry he didn't even notice. Plus, he's a detectives he'll never figure it out." Kazuha said with a 'duh' tone.

"Yeah, I guess your...Hey, I'm a detective."

"Yes you are, but what is it about detectives that makes them oblivious to everything but dead bodies and crime scences?" Kazuha replied while pressing herself up against him, making him extremly 'excited', she started kissing his neck and chin when he tried to argue. She giggled when he started panting.

"Kazuhs, stop, we can't do this here." Heiji said, his breath was labored as he tried to restrain himself.

"Stop worring, we only have three months till we have to tell them anyway." Kazuha said as she made her way to the little exposed chest he had. When the ping sounded that told them the doors were about to open on the ground floor, they jumped apart and quickly walked out to Heiji's bike. They got on the bike and started home, Kazuha decided to take this chance to tease Heiji a bit more. Kazuha's hands drifted to the tent in his pants, she started by slipping a hand into his pants, it started to rub hthe shaft and grasp the head. She stopped only when they got to her block by which time Heiji was barely hanging onto his sanity. When he stopped outside her house she gave him a quick passionit kiss before whispering in his ear, "See you tonite." an then walking away up to her house.

* * *

Tsk Tsk Kazuha is being naughty, wonder what she's planning to do in the next chapter. Anyway from now on I'm going to have riddle/questions at the end of my chapters, if you guess right I post that day, or if no one guesses right I just post that Friday. Sorry for being late this week. From now on a chapter will be posted every Friday unless the riddle is solved in which case it is posted sooner and the next one is posted on Firday. If it doesn't make sence to you, just tell me and I'll try to translate it for you. **Kazuha teases Heiji but she doesn't plan this, Heiji is spontanese, he can not hold it in, he knocks a little early, what shall happen next?**

Artay


	6. Teasing Consequences

Disclaimer:...Artay Rules...but she doesn't own Detective Conan

Since I update late last week, I'k updating early this week. :-)

Chapter 6 'Lemon'

'KNOCK KNOCK' the sound errupted from Kazuha's balcony door sooner than usual. Kazuha went to answer it and when she did, Heiji kissed her fully on the mouth roughly and passonitly, unlike his usual loving first kiss. 'I see my plan worked a bit to well.' Kazuha thought before she could stop it though she was moaning into the kiss. 'Lord help me if tou-san finds us now I don't know if I could stop kissing him.' He closed the door and pushed her up against the wall next to it with out breaking the kiss. He made quick work of the robe she was wearing, leaving her in nothing but a black thong. She pushed the SAX hat and jacket to the floor and started to pull his t-shirt up. When she pulled the shirt over his head and threw it to the floor he took the chance to look at her. He was very pleased with what he saw and started kissing her neck. She began panting as his lip started on her shoulder, 'Damn that tongue of his!' She had unbutton his pants and succeded in pushing them down to his feet, he kicked them away, when he started his journey down her collar-bone causeing her to moan in pleasure, very loadly. He continued by trailing his tongue down the valley between her breasts, he went down her navel down to the top of her underwear. Her hands were grippping his hair, "H-Hei-Heiji, please!" Kazuha begged. Heiji smirked and he stood up, he pulled her panties down with one hand and the other wrapped around her waist, he kissed her passionetly. While he pushed her thong down her theighs, she began pushing his bowers down as well. When they were both down to wearing nothing, Heiji broke the kiss and looked her in the eye, he silently asked her if he could continued, when she nodded, he pushed her body against the wall and placed the head of his erection at her enterence. He looked at her once again before he kissed her, and pushed inside of her. When she whimpered a bit, in pain and in pleasure, he began thrusting in and out of her making sure to keep the head inside the entire time. She recovered quickly from the pain at the beginning, and she began to thrust in rythum with him. Soon she began to reach her climax, as it built inside her she began to push harder and harder against him wanting more, he responded well and thrust harder each time, after one last thrust they reached their climax together for the first time. They fell back on to the bed with her on top, they just laid there for some time before they fell asleep. (Artay: Yeah, I'm sure their tired from school **;-)**.) When the dawn woke them several hours later, Heiji silently got dress, kissed her goodbye and left off the balcony. She went to go take a shower soon after he left, Ran, Sonoko, and Aoko rung the doorbell at the Toyama Home just as she finished getting dress.

Hattori Residence

**"Hattori Heiji, where have you been?"** Hattori Shizuka yelled at her 17-year-old son as he walked in the living room around 7 in the morning. Her husband Heizo sat on the sofa reading the newspaper trying not to laugh at his son. Heiji was to say the least dishelveld, his shirt was buttoned wrong, his jacket was barly on and his hat was no where to be seen.

"Out." Heiji replied quickly, he seemed to be only half there, the other half seemed to be thinking about something. (Artay: I wonder what.)

"Out,Out,** I have been worried out of my mind about you, and all you can say is out! **Imean with you it could be anything, you just seem to find trouble.** I swear **the least you could have done was call." Shizuka said/yelled at him, Heizo didn't seem to be pleased with his answer either and was giving him a hard look. Heiji didn't seem to notice and just walked up stairs to his bathroom to shower.

"Don't worry Shizuka. I'll talk to him later, find out where he was." Heizo said to his wife as he stared up the stairs after his son.

Toyama Residence

"Ran...Sonoko...Aoko, what are you three doing here?" Kazuha asked confused.

"I just couldn't stand being in the same city as that..that...oh there isn't a word able to discribe how dispicable he is!" Aoko ranted as she walked into the house, Ran and Sonoko waited for Kazuha to get over her shock and let them in.

"Aoko, are you talking about Kaito?" Kazuha asked still trying to figure out why the three of them were there.

"Him and stupid tou-san." Aoko seethed as she ontinued to glare at the invisible person in front of her.

"What did he do, come on it couldn't be that bad?" Sonoko said looking a bit bored.

"Well I'll tell you what he did, tou-san and I went shopping like we always do. We went to this shop and I couldn't decide between these two dresses so I asked him, 'What do you like better, the one with lace or the one with sheer fabric.' When I asked him that he said, 'When did you started shoppping for langrigh?' I told him that I was shopping for a dress, he looked up said 'neither, their both too revealing.' Then out of nowhere Kaito comes over and puts his arms around my waist and his head on my shoulder, then he said, 'Why does it mater what you wear when I'm just going to take it off?' Then he had the nerve to smirk and passiomitly kiss me before he walked away. He waved goodbye and said 'The sheer one.' and then he was gone. My dad freaked, basicly dragged me from the store after I bought the dress, and when we got home he demanded I tell him everything me and Kaito have been doing the entire 5 months we've been dating. I could just kill them both, neither needed to do it but didn't care." Aoko said continuing to muter about perverted boyfriends and nosy fathers. Ran just giggled, and said

"Duh what did you expect, my dad interigates me everytime I come home, he interigates Shinichi everytime he sees him to." Then Kazuha nodded,

"That's why me and Heiji are keeping it a secret." then she started blushing.

"Alright, maybe your right, but Kaito is still in hot water, hold it Kazuha why are you blushing?" Aoko said puzzled at Kazuha's face.

"Could something have happened between you and the Great Detective of the West?" Sonoko asked suspicious.

"Well, actually last night...we..um...we had...had...sex." Kazuha said her voice getting quieter with every word.

"YOU WHAT!!" all three girls screamed.

"..."

"Explain, please." Aoko said. Kazuha spent the next couple of hours explain every detail and answering every question untill her father came down for work. He left and they continued.

Hattori Residence

"Hattori why are you being so quiet?" Kaito asked with a small chuckle, "It wouldn't have something to do with Kazuha would it?"

"Shut up." Heiji said a little less force then usual.

"Yup, I'm right." Kaito said, again chuckling.

"So Hattori tell us what you did." Saguru said coming into the conversation.

"You sound well rested, you wouldn't happen to have spent the night at her house?" Shinichi questioned.

"You know having three best friends that are good at interigating people is not as fun as you would think." Heiji answered before he hung up. He then went to take a quick shower before he got dressed. When he went down stairs he still was only half there, his father took notice quickly.

"Heiji, would you mind coming with me to the station today, we're getting close to catching the serial kidnapper and might need the help." Heizo said to his son, while watching his reaction closely.

"Sure." Heiji answered uninterstedly.

'Well, something is up, he normally would be questioning me for details.' Heizo thought. Then he and Heiji set out for the station,when they got there they headed for the top floor and then Heizo's office. "Heiji, where's your hat?" Heizo said trying to find a clue. They were in his office looking over some of the evidence. Heiji was sitting in the arm-chair in the corner, while Heizo sat behind his desk.

"I gave it to Kazuha for a bit." Heiji said, shifting uncomfortable.

"Really, that's interesting." Heizo said sounding very suspicious. Heiji just forced a small laugh and shrunk back a bit when Kaiko entered the room.

That's all for now, I wonder what will happen next, (insert evil laughter), anywho hope you liked it and REVIEW. This chapter on riddles/questions: **Aoko and Kaito always hint on where they've gone, should her dad be worried or are they just joking? **Meaning how far have the two gone in my story.

Artay


	7. Tongue Twisters

Disclaimer: I, _Artay of the Night_, do not own Detective Conan, sadly. But I did make plans to concure the world, but I was distracted be a shiny doorknob for the kitchen in my house, It was so cool. if I had concured the world I would make sure I owned every volume of Detective Conan.

Artay's Notes for Readers: Just so you guys know, Heiji and Kazuha are in their 3rd year of High School (last year or senior for America), Heiji and Kazuha have been dating for 9 months from this point on. Shinichi and Ran 1 year, Kaito and Aoko 7 months, Saguru and Sonoko 6 months. This chapter may be a little confusing. **LIME WARNING**

Chapter 7

* * *

"Heizo, they think they might have found his hide out." Kaiko said as he rushed in with the entire squad behind him. 

"That's great, Heiji would you go wait outside?" Heizo said basicly pushing Heiji out the door.

"Alright." Heiji said as he walked to the office next to the elevator (Kaiko's Office). "Didn't he say he wanted my help, probrably just a reason to try to pump me for information on where I was last night." then he started blushing when he thought about were he had been. 'Baka, shouldn't have thought about that, but I can't why did she have to look so STOP! Her father is just in the other room. What would he say if he knew, I'd be dead so it wouldn't matter.'

"Heiji!" a voice from the door way he recognized as Kazuha's.

"Kazuha what are you doing here?" Heiji said a little surprised she hadn't hit him yet. 'Shouldn't she be mad that I took her virginity.'

"Tou-san forgot his briefcase on the counter again. What are you doing here?" Kazuha said blushing as she walked towards him.

"Kaa-san wanted him to pump me for information, but he got distracted by a case.Uh, Kazuha about last night..." Heiji said a little nervously.

"What about it, di..didn't you like it?" Kazuha said looking down at her feet.

"Y-yeah, but aren't you mad at me?" Heiji said a little confused, he walked closer to her, so that they were standing close together.

"Why would I be mad, I liked it too." Kazuha stated a bit quieter towards the end.

"I guess, because I didn't really ask you before I did it." Heiji said, he moved closer and wrapped his arms around her waist, she immediatly responded by wrapping her arms around his neck.

"You didn't do anything I didn't want you to do. Besides if I didn't want you to, do you think you would have been able to." Kazuha said as she laid her head on his chest. Heiji smiled and picked her up, she wrapped her legs around his waist as he carried her over to the desk. He put her down on the desk, he moved in closer and kissed her. She opened her mouth to allow his tongue to enter, their tongues began to play as their hands began to wander. Her hands played in his hair and moved down to his chest to unbutton his shirt. His hands went down to her legs and began to massage her theighs, she moaned into the kiss. When his hand caressed her pussy her hands moved to his neck to pull him closer as she moaned into their kiss. She moved her hands to his baren chest when his hands went back to caressing her theighs. She rubbed his chest with her hands, feeling his muscles. She unbuttoned her shirt and pressed herself closer to him, making him moan, deeping their kiss even more. He broke the kiss so they could breath for a second and he started to kiss down her abdominal. He put his head under her skirt and began to suck on her clit, "H-He-Heiji" she moaned as his tongue entered her, she let her hands push his head even closer, making his tongue go even farther inside. She moaned louder as his tongue strocked in just the right spots, she closed her eyes in pleasure. He brought his tongue out and began licking her up and down before settling on sucking on her clit. She moaned louder and louder untill his tongue entered her again. As same as before he licked and played and teased her from the inside out. He hit every spot that made her moan.

* * *

Outside 

Hattori Shizuka entered the station and made for the top floor, the 8th squad's floor, and the office of the Commisioner her husband. (_Artay_: Couldn't think of any so I just made something up. Hope it doesn't contridicate something.) When she got to the top floor she heard moaning, she knew no one could hear it but her as they would all be in the Comisioner's office, which was soundproof. She looked for the sorce and found it was coming from Chief Toyama's office, she could see what looked liked two figures on the desk. 'Maybe I should get Heizo, ha what am I thinking, I can take care of myself.' She opened the door and was greeted by the sight she didn't think she would ever see. Kazuha is sitting up on the desk with her shirt complete unbuttoned hanging limply from her arms. Her skirt is pushed up and her hands are in Heiji's hair. Heiji is on his knees in front of Kazuha his head is between Kazuha's legs, which are on his shoulders. His right hand is roaming Kazuha's bodie as his left plays with her breast through the lace bra she's wearing(kind of, it's straps are hanging on to the sides of her arms.) Heiji's shirt is on the floor behind him, having fallen off sometime, otherwise his clothes were fine. Kazuha's hair was loose as the ribbon had fallen off. Her head was thrown back, as she moaning quite a bit known, very close to an orgasim.She closed the door and watched them for a second, trying to get over the shock. 'Wha-what does he thinks he's doing and her, I mean in her father's offfice, on his desk. 'This is a little disturbing, I just walked in on my son, with his head between the legs of Toyama Kazuha, the girl I consider to be my daughter. I really shouldn't be here witnessing this, maybe I should leave and pretand I never saw this. Yeah that's a good idea, I won't tell anyone, but I should talk to them. If their doing this their probrably haveing sex too, and Kazuha could get pregnant if they are. I'll talk to them later at home. '

* * *

Shizuka after finally tearing herself from the scene, left the room in a hurry. When she exited the room she could see the officers coming out of her Heizo's office so she made sure none of them heard what was going on in the room behind her. When only Kaiko and Heizo were left inside the office she went to talk with them. She had decided neither of them needed to know and that Kazuha and Heiji would tell everyone in their own time. When the three of them left the office they saw Kazuha and Heiji coming out of Kaiko's. 

"What were you two doing in there?" Kaiko asked obviously supicious.

"NOTHING!" they both said at the same time rather quickly.

"Kaiko its just Heiji, he's like her little brother nothing to be protective about." Heizo said while he chuckled at the look of fear on Heiji's face which became one of relief when Kaiko nodded and laughed with him.

"Why don't we all head home now." Shizuka stated. They all nodded and walked out. When they got outside Kaiko and Heizo got into one of the squad cars and left, Shizuka got into her own, but before they did that they watched in surprise as Kazuha got on to Heiji's bike after him. When the two noticed this, they looked a little worried before the adults got into their cars. Shizuka already knew what was going on so it wasn't much of a surprise. Heizo and Kaiko just figured it was something siblings did. Heiji and Kazuha just drove to the Hattori Residence, when they got there they found Shizuka waiting for them in the living room, "We need to talk." was all she said. They nodded and sat down on the couch. She watched them carefully as she asked the question she most wanted to ask, "Are you two sleeping together?"

* * *

Today's question is: **How will Kazuha and Heiji answer for Shizuka's question?**

**A.Truthfully, tell her they've only done it once. **

**B. Lie, tell her their not.**

**C.Change the subject and not answer at all.**

**D.****Other, If you chose this you could give sugestions.**

Well, I'm sure you know how this works so... Review please. Suggestions and Critizem welcome. Also I've got major writer's block on this story so it might be a while before I update this story.

Artay


	8. No More Lying

Disclaimer: You know already that I don't own Detective Conan. SOB SOB

Chapter 8

* * *

"K-ka-kaa-san, why're you asking such things?" Heiji said trying to think of something to say. 

"Answer the question, Heiji." Shizuka said sternly. Kazuha just sat silently nervous about what was to come.

"Uh...um...well...we..." Heiji babbled until his mother glared, "yeah we did..."

"Fine, Kazuha you and I are going to get you birth control, and Heiji you can explain to both your fathers where we are." Shizuka said in a voice that left no idea that they could argue.

"Okay" both of the teens said while staring at the floor.

* * *

An hour later Kaiko and Heizo walk into the Hattori home and found Heiji pacing nervously in the living room. They found it a bit strange they noticed that Shizuka and Kazuha weren't there either. 

"Heiji, were is Kazuha and Shizuka?" Kaiko asked Heiji, who looked like he was about to die when he saw who had asked him.

"Toyama-sama...they uh went to the doctor to get something. I'll be in my room." Heiji stuttered out before he started up the stairs.

"Heiji get back here." Heizo said in a stern voice making sure his son didn't think he was kidding.

"Yes, sir." Heiji said as he came back towards them.

"Why'd they go to the doctor?" Kaiko asked with his interigation voice.

"Um they...um...well. they didn't go to the _doctor_ per say..." Heiji said stuttering.

"Heiji!!" Heizo said with a voice that told Heiji he better stop lieing and get on with it.

"They went" Heiji said before whispering, "to get Kazuha birth control."

"WHAT!! Why..she...who. Heiji you would be sleeping with my little girl would you." Kaiko growled out, as he walked closer towards Heiji.

"Kaiko, I'm sure it's not Heiji." Heizo said as though it was laughable that Heiji and Kazuha were sleeping together.

"..." Heiji said started at the floor avoiding the older men's gazes.

"Heiji?" Heizo looked questionable at his son, before it dawned on him that Kaiko was right. 'That would explain a lot about how they act around each other, and why Heiji was acting so weird this morning.' Heizo noticed that Kaiko looked like he wanted to kill Heiji.

Kaiko grabbed Heiji's shirt, "Heiji answer me, are you sleeping with my daughter?" Heiji watched the exchange wonder himself about the answer Heiji would give.

"Sorta" Heiji responded quietly, not surprised at all by Kaiko's reaction. Heiji's answer surprised both the older men, Kaiko let go of Heiji, and Heizo made sure that Kaiko could grab him again by grabbing Kaiko's wrists.

"What do you mean 'Sorta'?" Kaiko asked in a wondering voice. Heiji remained quiet, until he saw Heizo giving him a look that said, 'answer the damn question.'

"We..um..we only slept together once." Heiji said nervously trying to get out of Kaiko's reach by standing behing the couch.

"When?" Heizo said while he pulled Kaiko over to the other side of the room since he was trying to grab Heiji.

"Last night." Heiji said as he looked up to see his father holding back Kaiko.

"Otou-san, Hattori-san why is Heiji standing behind a couch." a voice said from the door way.

"Kazuha!" Heiji said the joy heard in his voice.

"OTOU-SAN DID YOU TRY AN HURT HEIJI?!!!?" Kazuha yelled at her father, she was in a bad mood already.

"Sorta" Kaiko said as he backed away from his very angry daughter.

"Otou-san he gets hurt enough without your help!" Kazuha glared at kaiko before walking over to Heiji who she whispered with before she started laughing and he gave her a look.

"Heiji! Did you tell them?" Shizuka said.

"Some of it." Heiji said as he gave shifting gazes toward Heizo and Kaiko.

"Good, all of you sit." Shizuka said as she sat herself. After everyone had sat down, Heiji and Kazuha together, she instructed the two teens to tell them why they had hid their relationship. For the next two hours Heiji and Kazuha explained everything and were grounded for a month each for lying.

* * *

3 months later 

Kazuha had just laid down on her bed to sleep when she heard the familiar knock on her balcony door. Heizo, Shizuka, and Kaiko had gone out for dinner tonight and weren't suppose to be back for a few hours. She stepped out of bed and let her boyfriend in. He smirked when he saw what she was wearing, a button shirt of his with only about half the buttons undone and a pair of his boxers. He kissed her sweetly before closing the door. She immediatly pushed his jacket off and started to kiss his neck. He groaned before turning them and pushing her up against the balcony door and kissing her for real. He licked her bottom lip asking for entrance, which she granted, his tongue started pushing her tongue down fighting for dominace. She moans as she unbuttons his shirt before pushing down to the floor with his jacket. He smirked into the kiss before undoing the rest of her buttons. He pulls back from the kiss to look down at her, he smiles before picking her up and walking over to the bed.

"Heiji, what's with the bridal style carrying?" Kazuha asked with a small giggle. Heiji just smiles as he setting her on the bed and kneeling in front of her.

"Just thinking how lucky I am to have you." Heiji says, noticing her blush at his statement, "I love you"

"I love you too, you ahou." Kazuha responded with a laugh. Heiji laughed too, still smiling, "Whats with the smiling, you normally smirk?"

"Kazuha..."

"Yeah"

"Will you marry me?"

"R-rea-really?" Kazuha asked, when Heiji smiled and laughed before nodding, "Yes" Heiji smirked before pushing her back on the bed and taking her mouth in his.

Kaiko walked up the stairs of his house, he looked at his daughter's bedroom door, he opened it to check on her and saw something surprising to him. Kazuha laid in the arms of Heiji with her left hand on his chest, he noticed a ring on her finger and smiled at the two before closing the door again. He walked to his office and picked up the phone to call Heizo.

"Hello"

"Heizo, its Kaiko I have something to tell you."

"What?"

"You owe me 5000 yen ($50)."

"For what?"

"Heiji's in Kazuha's room sleeping and she's got a ring on a certain finger."

"Damn, one more day and I would of one. How'd you know that he'd ask on their one year anniversary?"

"Just seemed to me he was a romantic and its the most romantic day besides Valentines' Day, which was last month."

" chuckles Got a point. Talk to you later."

"Yeah yeah just don't forget about my money."

Kaiko hung up before heading back into the hall to go to his room, he heard the noises coming from Kazuha's room which signaled that Heiji was leaving.

* * *

The End 

There you go and thats the end, no more reviews saying you can't wait for the next chapter. And Heiji never did get his hat back from Kazuha.

Hope you liked it. review please. And the ones who guessed right congratulations. They were Jazzy Uchiha and Caroliina.

Artay


End file.
